<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best part of you by StrangeNoise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627403">The best part of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise'>StrangeNoise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Cheeky Gavin, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, No one can resist Gavin Reed's titties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Nines, Smut, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Nines is particularly fond of Gavin's chest. So, when he asks the human to be allowed to fuck it, Gavin is more than willing to make that fantasy a reality...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The best part of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a convo on the Reed900BB discord server last night. You people are bringing out my creativity in weird ways and I live for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was no secret that Nines was particularly fond of Gavin’s chest. He frequently used it as a pillow when they were cuddling or even squeezed it like his personal stress ball to calm the myriad of thoughts constantly racing through his head whenever Gavin would let him. So, when the android asked if he could fuck Gavin’s chest one day, it really came as no surprise. He was hardly the first of Gavin’s partners to ask for this either. But the sudden desire still surprised both of them. Usually, Nines wasn’t into anything spectacular in the bedroom, still figuring himself out only a few short months after he had deviated. And Gavin was more than happy to give him all the time in the world. Hell, it had taken him the better part of thirty years to figure himself out, so it was only fair to grant the android some extra time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even with the surprise of Nines’ request coming way out of left field, Gavin was more than willing to give Nines what he wanted. He pulled the android into a filthy kiss, not thirty that had Nines melting against him not thirty seconds after the brunet had asked. So far, this was familiar territory, safe and well-explored. It was meant to put the android at ease and it worked somewhat well. However, the moment Gavin started guiding him towards the bedroom, Nines stiffened, seeming suddenly nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?”, Gavin asked and the android nodded despite the yellow blinking of the LED at his temple suggesting something different, “You know you can tell me if something makes you uncomfortable, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know”, Nines sighed, looking well and truly upset for a moment, “I’m just nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can be helped”, Gavin replied and pulled the android into another kiss. This time they kept making out for a long time before Gavin made any move to guide them towards the bedroom. A few steps away from the doorway, he broke the kiss and grinned up at Nines, who looked flushed and a little out of it. Gavin let go of him and entered the room, sure that the android would follow at his own pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he reached it, Gavin flopped down onto the bed and wriggled his way out of his shirt. He flung the article of clothing into a far corner of the room, then turned onto his side to open the top drawer of his bedside table and retrieve a half-empty bottle of lube. By the time he turned back onto his back and propped himself up with a pillow to be able to look at Nines, the android still stood in the doorway, a dark blush on his face and posture stiff. He looked ridiculously uncomfortable for someone, who was about to have sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to come over here if you wanna do this”, Gavin told him in a teasing tone, gesturing for Nines to join him on the bed, “I can’t bring my tits over to where you’re standing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines blush deepened but he stepped closer to the bed, toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his belt in the process. In the meantime, Gavin opened the bottle and squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his pecs. His nipples hardened as he spread the lube over his skin – whether it was from the cold or from arousal Gavin couldn’t really say. All he cared about right now was getting his chest properly lubed-up. He didn’t particularly like to think back on the time he and an ex had done that drunk and without enough lubricant. All he really remembered was his chest hurting for a week and he had no desire to repeat that experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, he seemed to have other things to tend to first, either way. Nines had managed to get rid of most of his clothing except for his turtleneck and briefs. He stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at his hands and his LED was still pulsing yellow at his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?”, Gavin asked, sitting up a little more, “Changed your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”, Nines replied almost comically fast, shaking his head wildly, “It’s just…it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting this. It makes no sense. My programming shouldn’t want this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s not like it’s asking you if you want it or not”, Gavin said with a snort, then sat up fully and outstretched his hand to Nines, “The heart wants what it wants. Or in that case, the dick. And you’re hardly the first guy to ask me for this. So, don’t worry. I won’t think any less of you just because my chest makes you go a little wild.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines swallowed thickly, then finally dared look at Gavin again. He fixed him with his gaze as if he was searching for a hint of a lie or of mockery on Gavin’s face. When he found none, he took off his briefs and joined Gavin on the bed. He was already fully hard, precome glistening at the tip of his straining length and for a moment, Gavin wanted to take him into his mouth and suck him dry. But that wasn’t what Nines wanted today and the human figured he could suck his partner’s dick any other day. This, however, had to work well or Nines might never ask for it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin rose to his knees and leaned forward until he could pull Nines into a gentle kiss. Just like before this simple gesture calmed the android down well enough. Tension drained from Nines’ frame and he relaxed under Gavin’s hands and lips. The human then slowly leaned back again, pulling Nines with him until his back was on the mountain of pillows and the android above him. When Gavin broke the kiss to look at Nines, the android’s gaze was glassy and spaced-out. Gavin couldn’t deny that he was a little proud of the effect he had on Nines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just about to guide the android into position when one of Nines’ hands landed on his right pec and squeezed tightly. Now, Gavin’s chest was nowhere near as sensitive as some of his previous partners would have liked it to be but Nines’ touch still left the detective gasping and pressing into the touch. Meanwhile, Nines began kneading the flesh underneath his fingers as one might do with a stress ball. Gavin could barely contain the grin that spread on his face at the analogy and let the android do his thing. It seemed to calm Nines down if the way his LED went from its hectic yellow rhythm back to a calm blue was anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Nines let go of Gavin’s chest again and looked at his partner, unsure of what to do next. Luckily, this wasn’t Gavin’s first rodeo and even though it had been a while, he still knew what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this becomes too much for you, we can stop anytime”, he told Nines, as he grabbed the backs of his thighs to push and pull him into position. An outsider might have said that this reassurance would have been better directed at Gavin himself but the human was far calmer and surer of what they were going to do than his android partner so it was probably better that way. Nines nodded abruptly, now kneeling over Gavin’s chest and staring down at him with a mixture of arousal and uncertainty on his face. His dick twitched between his legs and then the android began to slowly lower himself onto Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human had forgotten how strange it felt to have a partner’s genitals placed on his chest and when Nines’ balls made contact with the skin there, he could barely suppress a gasp and a surprised laugh. Nines looked up at him to make sure he wasn’t hurting or changed his mind. But instead, Gavin urged him to settle fully on his chest so they could finally get to the real deal. As it turned out, things like this were easier with an android partner, who could balance himself above Gavin’s chest in a way that would allow him to properly fuck the human’s tits but didn’t mean he had to put his whole weight onto his partner’s chest. Plus, Nines could do all that without straining the muscles in his legs. The wonders of modern technology never ceased to fascinate Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Nines had finally settled on his chest fully, Gavin moved his hands so he could press his pecs together, creating a tunnel for Nines to thrust into. He looked up at</span>
  <span>his partner expectantly, but Nines seemed to have glitched out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, terminator”, Gavin called out, probably louder than was strictly necessary, “My tits aren’t gonna fuck themselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above him, Nines took a steadying breath he didn’t need and then moved forward, his length sliding between Gavin’s lubed-up pecs. For a moment, silence fell between them. Then, Nines let out a moan so broken and desperate it shot right through Gavin and went straight to his dick. The detective grinned up at his partner, but Nines had his eyes screwed shut, his breath stuttering and staticky. Gavin had never seen the android like this – not so early into an encounter at least – and it only heightened his own arousal. He hadn’t really expected to get anything out of this and that was okay for him but seeing Nines like this, on the brink of losing it after a single thrust, had Gavin’s length twitching in the tight confines of his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took both men a moment or two to somewhat gather their wits about them. Then, Nines began to rock back and forth slowly, establishing a rhythm. One of his hands landed on Gavin’s shoulder, the other in the sheets next to the human’s head. Within a handful of thrusts, Nines’ grip on his shoulder got painful to a point where Gavin was about to speak up. But the android seemed to notice all on his own and hurriedly moved both hands to the headboard. On the next thrust, Gavin was pretty sure he heard the wood cracking, and maybe someone else would’ve been scared. But this display of raw strength only fueled the arousal in Gavin’s veins and reminded him that Nines must be trying his best to rein himself in or else he might have broken Gavin’s ribs with his thrusts by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, Gavin kept his pecs tightly squeezed together, sometimes alternating the pressure to see what Nines liked better and just held on. Watching the android come apart on top of him was a sight to behold and Gavin seriously regretted not having Nines’ ability to save memories in perfect accuracy. The android had by now found a rhythm and was thrusting into the tunnel created by Gavin’s pecs at a steady pace. A continuous stream of moans and whines fell from his lips, laced with static and broken sometimes. Gavin had never seen Nines losing it like this and he couldn’t take his eyes off the android as he brought himself closer and closer to completion. The sight of him was intoxicating and Gavin hoped they would be doing this more often from now on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin”, Nines groaned suddenly, the world almost unintelligible among the static and the cracking in his voice, “So good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, babe”, Gavin answered without thinking, “You’re so hot. You’re doing so well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human was interrupted by another loud moan and it was probably better this way. By now, Gavin was well and truly entranced by the sight of Nines above him, seeming close to bursting at the seams now. And whenever that happened, he tended to babble on as much as he could about how gorgeous Nines was and how wonderful everything felt. The first time it happened it had probably been as surprising to Gavin as his sudden desire to fuck the human’s chest was to Nines today. Gavin had always been loud during sex but never one for declarations of love in the heat of the moment. Apparently, Nines was an exception. It seemed now that even after several months of dating they still managed to surprise each other and that thought made a fond warmth bloom in Gavin’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was torn out of his reverie, however, when Nines’ pace turned frantic and his thrusts became erratic. The android was shaking like a leaf above Gavin and the human wished for a moment he could touch him. But that would mean taking away from the pressure on his length and Gavin didn’t want to do that. So, he stayed where he was, whispering small encouragements and endearing words into the space between them until Nines cried out and came all over his chest. His LED was blinking fireworks on his temple and he kept thrusting between Gavin’s pecs through it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Gavin could feel more than see, where he was covered in his partner’s cum. Obviously, his entire chest was covered and some of it even reached his neck and the underside of his chin. It might have been disgusting another time but right now it made a shiver run down Gavin’s spine and his hard dick throb in his pants. Finally, he let go of his pecs and placed his hands on either side of Nines’ face to pull the android into a tender kiss. He felt something like small electric sparks on his tongue as their mouths met and that was new too. If this was the effect he could have on Nines, maybe they should be experimenting more, Gavin figured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, Nines broke the kiss and lifted himself off of Gavin. He sat down on the bed right next to him and looked down at the human. Quickly, the blush returned to his face at the sight of the mess he made of Gavin’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that”, Nines muttered, shooting Gavin an apologetic smile, “I didn’t mean for things to…escalate like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you kidding?!”, Gavin replied, shaking his arms to get rid of the sore feeling in them and then pushing himself into a sitting position, “It was fucking hot. We should definitely do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You liked it?”, Nines wanted to know, looking at Gavin again with that look that seemed to search his expression for lies. Once again he came up with nothing. Gavin was dead serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I liked it too”, Nines admitted, dragging his fingers through the mess on Gavin’s chest before putting them into his mouth almost reverently. The detective groaned and pressed the heel of his palm into the now painful bulge in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you did. I’m totally up for doing this again”, he said as he got off the bed. As he stood, semen and lube began running down his chest, leaving sticky wet trails in their wake that made him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But right now I think I need a shower”, Gavin sighed, then shot Nines a mischievous grin, “If you wanna join me to return the favor, you’re more than welcome.” He dropped his jeans to show the bulge in his briefs off even better, then left the room and headed for the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made it halfway through the living room before Nines caught up with him, pulled him into a searing kiss, and then dragged him into the bathroom. Gavin really couldn’t wait to do all this again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>